


Enigma

by pr_ec_io_us



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Family, Gen, Humor, Law Enforcement, Politics, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr_ec_io_us/pseuds/pr_ec_io_us
Summary: Six different people, each with different lives, have been recruited in a not so timely manner by a secret underground agency ran and funded by the government. Otherwise known as I.S.H.T.A....will this new team be able to work together? Or was this gathering doomed from the start?





	Enigma

**yes or no?**

"Corporal, I know you're capable of saying some detestable things but this is beyond contempt." spat Reagan.

"You have no right to judge me Lieutenant. This is for the greater good." spoke Johnson.

The woman with short blonde hair known as Lieutenant Reagan stated. "Most of them are just kids." Her eyes scanned the room filled with high rank officials.

"Please tell me none of you are actually considering this."

"I agree with Reagan." said Sergeant McCormick. A man around the age of forty-eight who wore his uniform decorated with pins, proudly.

"Most of them are kids. We can't just pull them out of their personal lives and ask them to help us. Hell. Why would they even want to help us?"

"We're the government. We have leverage over them. Besides you're forgetting that these people have committed crimes before. I say we use it against them." explained Corporal Johnson.

"In our line of work, we've had a few alliances with some criminals. Can't we just call up one of them and ask them to help us out?" questioned Colonel Blake as she paced around the room.

"Um that's a no no ma'am" said Wyatt. One of the secretaries at the agency. "I've called up all our sources but none of them are willing to help. Also, WuJing, the Chinese hacker, swore that he would corrupt our systems with a virus if we ever called him again about such an idiotic task like this."

Blake sighed and slumped down into a chair. Marshal Gomez cleared his throat and spoke. "The President is going to be here in about ten minutes. That means we have about nine minutes and fifty-six seconds to determine if we want to recruit six people who are a bunch of criminals."

"We've tried everything." said Johnson. "This is an opportunity for us to actually make progress. Please my fellow friends. You have to allow it."

"Isn't there anyone else with the same skills that we could hire?" asked Reagan. "Well there are people like that but they're either hell bent on exposing the government's secret facilities, have immunity from other countries or they're just flat out dead." spoke Jennifer. Another secretary at the agency. 

Sergeant McCormick was about to speak when Wyatt spoke. "It is reported that the President has entered the facility. He's coming down the elevator now."

"So much for ten more minutes." grumbled McCormick.

Everyone stood up and straightened their uniforms and the secretaries stood as straight as possible with their iPad beside them. The President walked into the large conference room while his bodyguards stood outside.

"Please, take a seat." he spoke as he grabbed a swivel chair and sat around the large conference table made of glass.

"Wyatt, would you please pull down the blinds?" asked Reagan. "Of course." Wyatt walked over to the front of the room where the wall was made of glass, allowing everyone to see them. And he quickly covered the blinds.

"Have you all come to a decision yet? There's a reason why I came as late as I did. I wanted you all to solve this in a civilized manner amongst yourself. And give me your consensus together."

Everyone had an uneasy look on their face as they looked around the room. "No sir." said Blake. "We have a split decision."

The President nodded like a wise man and spoke. "I too have thought about the situation and I believe that we should go for it. Please, hear me out. I know that out of the six people, four of them are teenagers.But I.S.H.T.A is at the point where we need recruits. Our other agents have other high classified cases to work on and our "sources of criminals" aren't reliable right now. I have kids of my own. Whether they were criminals or not, I wouldn't want them to go through this. I won't give the ok on this mission unless you all agree.I'm sorry if it may not be the decision that you wanted. But right now, we need to keep our country safe and more importantly, this agency, secret."

Corporal Johnson spoke with a smile. "You were always such a wise man sir. I'm glad that you could see reason."

Marshal Gomez stated. "Although I was a bit indecisive about this whole situation, I trust that we're doing the right thing."

Lieutenant Reagan explained. "I don't necessarily agree with this, but seeing the situation that we're in, I think it would be best that we go on."

Colonel Blake and Sergeant McCormick nodded. "So, as to be sure, are you all ok with this moving forward?" asked the President. Everyone in the room nodded their heads.

The President stood up and spoke clearly. "Then I hearby sanction the arrests of Spencer Lewis, Bellamy Shay, Sabrina Carter, Alexander Morgan, Jasmine West and Pandora Blake."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> aUtHoR : i hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of  "Enigma". don't worry. just stick around. things should be getting crazy pretty soon. 
> 
> thank you for reading


End file.
